futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Nibbler
| species = Nibblonian | age = 14.6 Billion Years | planet = Former: Eternium, Vergon 6 Current: Earth | job = Ambassador to Earth Source of dark matter for Planet Express Planet Express crew member | relatives = Adoptive mother (owner): Leela | appearance = "Space Pilot 3000" (his shadow) | voiced by = Frank Welker }} in "That Darn Katz!"}} Lord Nibbler (born 274 BC), known mostly just as Nibbler, though discovered on the planet Vergon 6 by Bender, Fry and Leela, just before its destruction. He is a Nibblonian who has existed since the beginning of time. History On December 31, 1999, Nibbler was responsible for pushing Fry into the Cryogenic tube, which brought him a millennium into the future so that he would be present to stop the Brain Spawn when they attacked Earth. He also made the prank call for I.C. Weiner. For the next thousand years, Nibbler was stationed on the planet Vergon 6 as Supreme Fuzzler, which was an ancient depository of Nibblonian fecal matter, also known as dark matter. Leela was unaware of his true nature. When the Brain Spawn surfaced to attack Earth, Nibbler helped beat their arses, but was careful to wipe the memory of the Planet Express crew, although he forgot to do the same after the events of Bender's Big Score. Nibbler spoke out passionately, but futilely, against the use of the Time Code when it was discovered on Fry's butt by the Nudist Alien Scammers. In the end he advises everyone to get out of the universe as that same universe splits open and the Anomaly appears in the sky. When Walt, Larry, and Igner infiltrate Planet Express to find the Anti-Backwards Crystal, they kidnapped Nibbler and imprisoned him with the rest of the Nibblonian population in Mom's Dark Matter mine. His hellish imprisonment of being force-fed chickens and prune juice and having his excrement harvested for fuel was ended when dark matter was made unusable as a fuel, only to be utilized by the Professor's brilliant replacement for the starship fuel: Nibbler Power. He also appears in the episode "That Darn Katz!" when he breaks up with Leela as her pet and becomes part of The Crew. Later on when Amy presents her thesis at Mars University, a cat sneaks aboard the ship and hypnotizes the crew. Later on the cat summons a saucer which other cats arrive on. Amy is allergic to cats and Nibbler is jealous, so they are the only ones not hypnotized. The crew and the cats have something going on in the basement where only ones with a cat can help and see. Amy and Nibbler sneak in and find out they are trying to stop Earth's rotation and return it to the cat's homeworld, Thuban 9. Once they stop it by getting a static charge from 50,000 cats rubbing against the surface, they return home and celebrate. Amy later uses her thesis to start the Earth again in the other direction. This takes away the rotation of Thuban 9 and Nibbler becomes Leela's pet again. Physical Appearance Nibbler is a biped, about a foot tall, with black fur, long arms, stubby legs, as well as a proportionally large head. He has two large eyes embedded in his skull and a small third eye on the end of a stalk that protrudes from the top of his head and only one nostril on his nose.. He has large fangs and a surprisingly wide mouth, making him capable of eating any creature regardless of its size. He wears yellow shoes, a white diaper and a red cape. He excretes small but super-dense round pellets of dark matter, though he is light enough for humans to easily pick up. These traits are assumed to be standard for all Nibblonians. Nibbler produce high-pitched grunting and gurgling noises, apparently in a meaningless babble. This is in fact his native language. However, for the benefit of non-Nibblonians to whom he wishes to communicate, as well as the viewing audience, he can speak in coherent English, which he delivers in a deep, oratorical voice, befitting his personality and status as a lord. He is usually seen wearing a diaper and a red cape given to him by his owner, Turanga Leela. Persona Around Other Species ]] Upon adopting him, the lonely Leela quickly and incorrectly, surmised that Nibbler was a defenseless, cute and stupid animal with an enormous appetite. Leela reinforced this opinion by dressing Nibbler in a baby's diaper and adorning him with a red cape. As a result some employees of Planet Express showered Nibbler with attention and affection, as if he were a baby. This occurs much to the anger of the attention-seeking Bender, who subsequently despises Nibbler and constantly seeks ways of having him murdered or lost. Nibbler once bit Bender's shiny metal arse. True Species It is later revealed that Nibbler and his species the Nibblonians, are an ancient race of advanced beings who protect the universe from harm using an array of amazing and mysterious powers. This includes protecting Fry, who has a great destiny that must be fulfilled: Nibbler engineered his cryogenic suspension so he would be alive at the right time. Though this may seem to be a retcon, Nibbler's shadow is visible as Fry falls off his chair in the first episode and also in other versions of the same scene such as his third eye poking out of the trash and both his and Fry's shadow appearing when Fry falls off his chair in "The Why of Fry". Trivia * Lord Nibbler's true name remains mysterious because according to Nibbler: "That is for your sake. In the time it would take to utter one letter of my true name a trillion cosmosies would flare into existence and sink into Eternal Night!" Appearances Episodes * "Space Pilot 3000" (cameo during the Cryogenic Freezing Sequence) * "Love's Labour Lost in Space" * "Hell is Other Robots" * "I Second That Emotion" * "A Head in the Polls" * "The Day the Earth Stood Stupid" * "A Tale of Two Santas" * "Anthology of Interest ll" * "Jurassic Bark" * "The Why of Fry" * "Obsoletely Fabulous" * "Rebirth" * That Darn Katz! * "Benderama" * "Game of Tones" * "Meanwhile" Movies * "Bender's Big Score" * "The Beast with a Billion Backs" * "Bender's Game" * "Into the Wild Green Yonder" Comics * ..."But Deliver Us To Evil!" * "As The Wormhole Turns" * "Follow the Reader" * "A Bump in the Flight" * "How Much is that Mutant in the Window?" * "Steampunk'd" Games * "Futurama: The Game" (collectable) Behind the Scenes Despite the wide disparity in pitch and timbre, both Nibbler's monkey-like jabber and his regular speaking voice are provided by legendary voice actor Frank Welker. Gallery File:NibblerPlush.png nibbler bickini.jpg 210 nibbler-satisfied.gif|Nibbler with no pants. nibbler4.jpg 167 nibbler-eats-elzar.gif 204 nibbler-eating-turkey.gif 4621842098 5c414ab3de.jpg|Lego Lord Nibbler 012_lord-nibbler.gif|Lord Nibbler In His Space Suit a9e37a399a9286721ed4d2cdc828b63c.jpg Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Photo Pop Characters Category:Nibblonian